


Three

by reinadefuego



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: This is war, not sparring.Written for challenge 107 - "torn" at drabble_zone.





	Three

"Eze M'Baku."

M'Baku leans on his staff, resting most of his weight on it while they wait for the signal. "What do you want, Enwe?"

Bucky smiles in anticipation. In the distance, Steve strategises with T'Challa, but here amongst the Jabari, all is quiet. There is no hesitation in their eyes, no fear or division. The maelstrom within himself, however, has begun to rage. "You can take those three on the end," he says, gesturing at shapes in the distance. "I'll take the rest."

His entire body shakes as M'Baku laughs. This is war, not sparring. "We'll see about that."


End file.
